Mysterious Boy
by NoAverageAngel76
Summary: Maka has a run in with her past and is in a lot of Danger. Soul may be in a lot of danger as well. Will Maka over come her fear or will soul die to save her? this is my first story so please give me a break.  Plz R&R ENJOY! :
1. Chapter 1

**The mysterious boy **

**chapter 1**

"**Soul are coming? Where going to be late!" Maka said while grabbing her stuff for class. Soul was still in his bed just barley awake. He looked at the clock "7:35a.m." Soul mumbled as he got up from his bed and got dressed for the day. He wasn't looking forward to school but Maka would never let him skip. He came out of his room to look at Maka who was already to go. Soul sighed and followed her out the door. "Soul, can we take the motorcycle today?" Maka asked while giving him a smile. "yeah sure." Soul said as he went to go get it. He rode it over to Maka and she hopped on the back. They got to school at 7:50a.m. Class didn't start till 8a.m. because of Deaths son, Kid, who made a big argument about it not being a solid even number.**

**Soul and Maka walked into the school to see all the students crowding around the mission bored. "Wonder what thats about." Soul said looking at all the students, with little real interest in the matter. "Lets go find out!" Maka said as she ran to the the crowd and weaved her way to the front. While Soul just forced his way threw to catch up with her. She stopped and stared at the new post on the bored. It was a picture of a boy who had become a weapon. He had semi-long blond hair and dark brown empty eyes. **

**Maka froze when she saw the post and had a terrified look on her face. Soul caught up with her and looked at the message board and the picture. "What's so great about him?" Soul said not seeing why everyone was looking at it "Hey Maka?" Soul looked at her and became worried when he saw her terrified stare. **

"**Maka? Yo Maka!" Soul said waving a hand infront of her face. Maka quickly snapped out of her trance then shot around and walked away, not even answering Souls question... or for that matter noticing him there. She began to pick up pace to her class but didn't make it past the door due to someone grabbing her arm. It was Soul who was looking at her a bit concerned. "Hey what happened back there?" He asked looking for an answer. Maka looked up at his red eyes that stared right into her green ones.**

"**it's...it's nothing..." Maka said as she looked down hoping he would drop it. But he didn't. "Maka I know something's wrong don't fucking lie to me!" Soul said with anger in his voice. She was taken back at the anger in his voice and knew if she didn't tell him now he'd just get more upset. **

"**Well-" she began till the first bell rang for class "were going to be late!" Maka said as she got Soul to let go of her arm as she walked into the class casually. **_"Saved by the bell."_** she said to herself as she sat down. Soul sat down behind her but gave her the look of "_your not getting out of this." _Maka felt trapped but knew she would have to tell him sooner or later and she preferred later. Stein came in and started teaching the class about the fundamentals of dissecting... again.**

**Chapter 2**

**It was 11:30am and Maka was trying to find a place to eat lunch where Soul wouldn't find her. She walked over and sat down behind a tree and leaned against the trunk and looked up to see the sun shining threw the leaves of the tree branches. She started to relax and close her eyes till someone's shadow blocked the sun from over her. She looked up expecting to see Soul but when she opened her eyes it was none other then Tsubaki staring down at her. "Hey Maka what are you doing over here? I thought you would be with Soul." She said with a confused look. **

**Maka looked at her then cast her eyes to the ground. Tsubaki could tell something was up and sat down next to her. "Maka? Is something wrong?" Tsubaki asked while looking at Maka, who was still focusing at the ground and didn't bother to answer. "Dose it have something to do with the post of the boy on the mission board?" Tsubaki finally asked causing Maka to shift her eyes up at her in surprise. "How did you know about that?" Maka asked with a shaky voice. "I saw you walk off with a scared look after you left the mission board so I figured it had to do with it." Tsubaki said giving a small weary smile.**

"**Yeah it does..." Maka said looking away again. "So? What's so bad about this boy? Besides him being a Kishin?" Tsubaki asked curiously. **

**It took a couple of minutes, before a whisper interrupted the sounds of the rustling leaves.**

"**We were childhood...friends." Maka trailed off. "were?" Tsubaki asked tilting her head a little at the main word. "I found out..." Maka's face then turned sour as she yelled out in a very unlady like manner, "He's a two faced ass!"**

**The bell then once again tolled for class again so Maka and Tsubaki said there goodbyes and split up for the day. Maka was on her way to class till she felt eyes upon her immediately recognizing the feeling. "What?" Maka asked as she looked at her white haired partner staring hard at her. **

"**You didn't tell me about that guy yet." Soul said annoyed. **

"_I can't tell him...not yet" _**her mind argued,**_ "...but if I don't tell him now..."_** Maka looked at soul with a determined face. Soul was taken aback by her expression change but still waited for an answer again till the announcement's came on: "Maka and Soul to the Death room immediately!" **

**Maka stopped again "we better go. Shinigami is waiting." Maka said walking past till Soul grabbed her wrist a bit roughly, "He can wait!" Soul said getting angry by all the disruptions. **

**Maka didn't meet his gaze, "I promise I'll tell you as soon as were done seeing Shinigami." Maka said finally turning to lock eyes at him. He grumbled out a few choice words after releasing her wrist. "So uncool." he said following her again. **

**Shinigami was waiting for them as expected "Hi-ya" He said in his child voice. "Hello Shinigami, you needed us?" Maka said with a small smile on her face. **

"**Yes! I have a mission for the both of you!" he cheered, "There has been some reports of people missing in the nearest town just south of here." He said to them, slapping a folder down upon his desk. Soul easily caught on, "So you want us to go and check it out?" Soul asked sounding interested. Although he'd do just about anything to skip class. **

"**Correct!" Shinigami cried like a host at a game show. Soul smirked showing his pointy teeth "Cool."**

"**So thats all you want us to do? Go and see what's happening there?" Maka asked again. **

"**Yes but if its a Kishin, you have the right to get rid of it." the man shrugged without a shred of pause in his order, "This should be an easy task since Soul IS a Death sythe." Lord death just couldn't help but point that out. Maka smiled and Soul still held his trademark grin upon his lips. **

**After the meeting they walked out of the room and went out to fetch Souls motorbike till he spoke, "Will you tell me know?" Soul asked looking off at the sun set. Maka stopped in her tracks and looked at Soul for a moment before giving him a gentle look, "A promise is a promise..." she said as she made Soul look her in the eyes before she turned hers away a bit. **

**He blinked at her sudden retraction but said nothing as Maka went over and plopped down upon a wooden bench that was conveniently placed beside the road. Maka stared up at him a moment before patting the empty spot beside her beckoning him to sit beside her. Soul grunted but complied.**

"**So? Spill it already!" **

"**His names Geno...he used to live down the street from me when I was younger, before I met you of course, he was a weapon just like you are...only...his power was unlike any other weapon..." Maka trailed off and Soul looked at her a bit confused. "Whatya mean?" **

**Maka sighed and continued "He could take the form of anything...or...anyone...that was his ability... to shape shift..." Soul seemed shocked but quickly sustained it as he noticed the girl begin to shake. "So why did you get scared when you saw his picture? What did he do to you?" Soul finally asked curiously. Maka froze and started to shake even more when she tried to answer but couldn't get the words to come out. Soul noticed that and put his hand on her shoulder "Never mind you don't have to answer that." He said almost gently and Maka nodded in relief. **

**They then arose from there seats and got on to his bike. **_"I don't know why she was shaking like that...She never has been that scared...what ever this guy did...it must have been bad."_** Soul thought as he found himself grinding his teeth in anger. **_"This Geno better hope we don't meet or I just may have to kill him!"_

**With that in mind Soul revved to life his motorbike and the two set off for home to prepare for their new adventure ahead. Not really aware of how much this mission was going to affect them greatly.**

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

**By the way just to let you guys know this is MY FIRST time writing a Fan Fiction. So please don't yell at me . i will continue the story if at least a few of you guys like it ^^;;; **

**DISCLAIMER: O and i do not own Soul eater an any way! Even though i wish i did T^T but anyway if i miss spell some things. I'm so sorry for that as well. But anyway please R&R if you want ^^ hope you enjoy the story. **


	2. Stranger in the alley

~Ok I know it took awhile and I'm still getting the hang of this but here you are THE NEXT CHAPTER!~

"Maka are you sure this is the place?" Soul said as he looked around at all the happy people around the town.

"Yeah, Shinigami said that this was the place." Maka said also looking around. They walked

around town for a little bit seeing everyone so happy and calm. "This can't be the place, I mean

everyone is so...happy its kinda weird." Soul said till an old man came up to them smiling. "May I ask

what you kids are doing here?" The old man said still smiling.

Maka was the first to response "Uhm...where kind

of looking around. It's very peaceful here." Soul just stood there not really caring about the

conversation. "Yes it is." The old man said. "This is a very peaceful town, nothing much really happens

here." He said looking at all the towns folks. Soul caught the last part "What! I thought there were

people missing here?" Soul said surprised. "Missing?" The old man looked at them confused.

"yes, Missing." Soul said now annoyed. Maka stood there not sure what to say till someone walked by,

Maka's eyes grew wide and she turned around and ran after them. "Maka isn't that weird that he doesn't

know about the people missing?" Soul said turning to see no one there but a Maka running off into a

crowed of people. "MAKA! Uh.. thanks Gramps but I got to go!" Soul said as he ran after his

mister. "_That couldn't have been her! could it? It looked just like her! I got to find out!" _

"MAKA!" Soul was still yelling for her and before he knew it he lost her in the crowed._ "DAMN _

_IT! Where could she have gone!"_

~With Maka~

"WAIT!" Maka yelled as she was still running after the woman. The woman turned into a Dark ally

and Maka followed. The woman stopped and turned to Maka. "M...Mom?" Maka's eyes where wide

and the woman smiled at her and before Maka could react she was pinned against the ally wall.

"AHH!" Maka yelled in pain due to the woman holding Maka up by her throat. "Wh...who are you!"

Maka managed to say before she saw a scythe almost cut off the woman's arm but she quickly let go

off Maka and backed into the Dark. Maka dropped to the ground and saw Soul stand in front of her

with his arm as a scythe, "You lay one more hand on my mister and I wont miss next time!" Soul

threatened showing his sharp teeth. The woman just smiled evilly and looked at Maka.

"We will meet again." And thats all the woman said before fading into the dark ally shadows. Soul looked at Maka angry, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED IF I HADNT OF HEARD YOUR SCREAM!" Soul said glaring at her. Maka looked down as something feel from her face.

Soul's face went from mad to sad when he saw Maka look up at him with tears. "I'm...I'm sorry soul...i just though...that woman looked so much like mom I just needed to know if it was..." Maka said and looked back down.

Soul pushed his hair back and sighed. "No it's ok...I shouldn't have yelled...i just got..." Soul stopped and looked away.

Maka looked up at him "Just what? She asked curiously whipping away her tears. Soul looked at her a little tint of red showed up on his face. Maka tilted her head a little "Soul?" she said "I just got worried about you. I was scared that I was going to lose you...when I heard your scream I feared the worse." Soul said as he turned away from her and started to walk.

Maka felt her face heat up a little but smiled and followed Soul out of the ally. _"I don't know why but what soul said made me really happy. I just hope I don't run into that woman again..."_ Maka thought with a shiver as she followed closely behind Soul.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hi people, I thought i'd put up the next chapter :) so here you go.

~at Death city~

"Lord Shinigami why did you send Soul and Maka to the City to the south?" Sid asked in the Death

room. Lord Shinigami looked at Sid and gave him a confused look. "What are youtalking about? I just

got back in this room me and Death scythe went out for a bit. I just got back." Lord Shinigami said. Sid

looked at him and then became concerned "But if you didn't send them then who did!" Shinigami

became very serious "I don't know, but whoever did must be stopped. Go get my son and bring him

here asap." Sid nodded and ran out the door. Lord Shinigami looked into his mirror _" Who would want _

_to get Maka and soul out there by them self's...i have a very bad feeling about this...i just hope we wont _

_be to late" _

_~back with maka and soul~_

"Soul there's no place open for us to stay the night..." Maka said tiredly to soul. "I know, this is so

uncool." Soul muttered to himself the last part. "then why are we still walking...i want to go to sleep...i

can barely see where I'm going." Maka said rubbing her eyes until she felt someone put one hand on

her shoulder and the other hand behind her legs and pick her up. "wah! Who!" Maka looked and

saw it was Soul who had picked her up princess style. Maka's face was completely red "what's with

you? You said you where to tired to walk." Soul said looking at his mister who's face was still red. "I..I

can still walk though..." Maka said trying to get out of souls arms. "Maka its fine just relax i'll find us a

place to sleep for the night but for now just take it easy." Soul said as he began walking to towered

more a hotel. Maka relaxed a little "fine, but I wont enjoy this." Maka said looking away. Soul just

smirked a little. "Sure you won't" "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka yelled hitting Soul on the head with a book

that came out of no where. "OW! What was that for!" When he looked at Maka asleep in his arms.

Souls face turned into a small smile. "You really are a handful. You know that?" Soul said as he kept

walking to the hotel.

~Back in Death City~

"You called for me father?" Kid asked while walking in the door. "Yes Kid I did. I want Patty,Liz,Black

Star, Tsubaki, and you to go find Soul and Maka." Shinigami said while looking at kid. Kid raised an

eyebrow at his fathers request. "But I thought you sent them there to find out why people are missing in

the south city." Kid looked at his father waiting for his response. "No, I did not. Someone else did to

make them think I did." Shinigami said to Kid. Kid just gave a confused look and Shinigami sighed.

"Let me explain. You know that boy on the mission bored?" Shinigami asked as Kid nodded his head.

"Well he can turn into ANYONE or ANYTHING just by seeing it once." Kid's eyes grew wide

with shock. "Then why did Maka and Soul leave Death city?" Shinigami's voice became very serious

"That boy must have been in death city for a short time and saw me while I was out with Death scythe

and got into this room looking like me and called for Maka and Soul." Kid's face was still confused but

remained quit so his father could continue. "I'm not sure how he knew about Soul and Maka being in

his school of even being partners. But he did and sent them to south city looking like me so they would

have no objective." Kid decided to ask "But why the south? And how could soul or maka not notice it

wasn't you talking to them?" Kid was very concerned about what his father was going to say. "He can

get there voice and personality correct without any problem the one thing he has a problem with though

is that he can not match up to power of the thing or person he took form of. Like for example Kid if

you where fitting him and he heard you say something about symmetrical. Then he'll turn into

something so symmetrical that you couldn't fit against it." Kid's eyes grew wide with terror "you must

be joking..." Shinigami looked down "I wish I was kid but im not. But the thing is if he took the form

of you or one of your weapons he would only have half the power of you or your weapons. You see?

He can't match up when it comes to strength of misters or weapons. That is one advantage you

guys will have. But since he can use your weaknesses against you he sometimes doesn't have to match

up to there full power. This is also for people who love one another but deny it..."Shinigami finished

and looked at kid. "So you want us to go find Maka and Soul because this guy that is a Kishin is after

them?" Kid said frantically and saw his father nod to him. "You must hurry Kid." Shinigami said

quickly and Kid nodded and ran out the door and got Liz and Patty. "Kid wats up?" Liz said but Kid

didn't answer and kept walking down the hall looking for Tsubaki and Black star. "I AM THE ALL

MITTY BLACK STAR! I SURPASS GOD!" Kid heard that yell and found Tsubaki and Black Star

around the corner. "Balck start, Tsubaki come with me we have to go!" Kid said and turned around.

Black star ran up next to Kid. "Hey no one tells the mighty black start what to do!" Black star said

before getting a death glare by kid. "If we don't hurry Maka and Soul could be killed!" Kid yelled and

Tsubaki and Balck star's eyes became wide. 'What do you mean? What's going on?" Tsubaki asked Kid.

Kid looked bak at Liz, Patty,Black Star, and Tsubaki. "I'll explain on the way."


	4. Hotel room

~Ok I hope I'm not going to fast but heres the next chapter~

Soul finally found a hotel but it only had one single room available. So Soul decided to take the couch

since Maka was already passed out in his arm's. Soul blushed a little bit at the thought but set her down

in the bed and went to the couch. He turned on the TV and watched the sporting channel till it got to be

Midnight and decided it was time for bed. He looked over at the room where Maka was. _"Maybe I _

_should go check on her just to make sure she's ok."_ Soul thught as he go up from the couch and went

toured the room. He stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from the room where Maka was.

Soul quickly opened the door and saw a shadow leaning over Maka. Soul's eyes grew wide when his

eyes ajusted to the darkness he saw it was a guy who had somehow opened up the window in the room.

"What the fuck do you think your doing to my mister!" Soul yelled as his arm turned to a scythe and

he ran toured the boy. The boy just smiled evilly and moved away from Maka to dodge Souls attack.

"Is that all you got Soul?" The boy said with an evil laugh. "Poor poor Maka I told her she should have

picked me for a weapon but she picked a weak worthless scythe like you!" He said now with an evil

glare toured Soul. "What if you know Maka from back then...then you must be Geno!" Soul said

pointing his scythe toured the boy. "Ha so Maka must have told you about me. Awww I'm so glade she

still remembers me after all these years." Geno said happily. "What did you do to her!" Soul said

annoyed by Geno's happy face. "Just now? Nothing I just wanted to see how my little mister was

doing." Geno said with a smug smile. "SHE'S NOT YOUR MISTER!" Soul said angry and started to

attack him again. "O did I hit a nerve? To bad she's to scared to tell you what I did way back then to

make her remember me." Said dodging all of Soul's attack's. Soul looked at him with an even more

angry look then before even showing his pointy teeth. "What the hell DID YOU TO HER YOU ASS!"

Soul said remembering how Maka shook when he asked why she was so scared of this guy. "Haha like

I will tell you. It'sjust me and Maka's little secret." Geno said while looking back at Maka and

smirking. "I will tell you this much Soul. I wouldn't let Maka out of your sit again or next time you

may lose her." He dodged more of Soul's attacks and leaped out of the window and disopered into the

dark just like the girl from the ally. Soul ran over to the window and didn't see any sign of Geno. He

shut the window and looked at the room and how it was messed up due to Soul's scythe. He locked the

window and went to get a broom to clean up the mess. Soul looked at Maka and how she was still

asleep. "How could she sleep threw all that noise...Soul walked over and saw a little mark on the back

of Maka's neck. "What the? Did she get bit by something..." Soul put his hand on her neck and Maka

moved a little in pain. Soul moved his hand quickly and decided to leave it alone as he cleaned up the

rest of the room. _"well I guess I better go get some sleep"_ Soul thought as he was walking out of the

room till a memory hit him. _**"I wouldn't let Maka out of your sit again or next time you may lose **_

_**her." **_Soul remembered what Geno said to him and Soul looked at Maka. "Damn it!" Soul said as he

walked out of the room and got a pillow and blanket and layed down next to Maka's bed. _"I don't know _

_why but him saying all those things about him and her really pissed me off! I'll show him who's weak _

_and worthless. Maka's my mister...thats why I care about her so much...isn't it?" _Soul thought as he

feel asleep.

~Author Note~

Hey Guy's srry this Chapter was short but I thought it up just a few minutes ago. I promise i'll make the next chapter longer but till then enjoy this one :)


	5. Why so Scared of Geno?

~Next Chapter YAY! I'll try to do better on my spelling this time around ^^;;~

~with Kid and the others~

"So wait...you mean to tell me that this guy can take the form of anything...even people!" Black Star

yelled as kid had just finished filling them in on the situation. "Exactly." Kid said to Black star.

Everyone was in complete shock of all the things they have heard about this guy. "But...That doesn't

explain why he's after Maka and Soul..." Tsubaki said worried about how Maka and Soul are doing

right now. "I'm not sure. But one things for sure. We have to get there as soon as possible or who

knows what will happen..." Kid said to his friends. They all nodded and packed up for the long trip

ahead of them.

~in the hotel with Maka and Soul~

"ugh...Why dose it feel like I slept on a log..." Soul said as he woke up and looked at how he was

sleeping on the floor. "O that's right...Geno was here last night...and Maka.." Soul's eyes grew wide and

he looked up at the bed where Maka was suppose to be but wasn't now. "Maka...MAKA!" Soul ran

out of the room looking for Maka and couldn't find her in the living room. "Damn it!" Soul yelled as he

tore the hotel room apart looking for her till he heard a click from behind him and saw a sleepy eyed

maka walking out of the bathroom. "Soul...why are you yelling so early in the morning..?" Maka asked

as she rubbed her eyes to wake up. Soul sighed in relief when he saw her awake "I was just wondering

where you where I mean I can't have my mister going off by herself in a strange town." Soul said

hoping Maka didn't get the wrong idea. Maka just looked at him for a moment "uhm..ok.." Maka said

as she walked past Soul and sat down on the couch. "So maka you feel ok? I mean you feel normal

right?" Soul asked her. Maka just gave him this weird look "Ok what's going on? Why are you acting

so weird today?" Maka asked him. Soul gulped and looked around_ "i can't tell her Geno was here...can _

_I?...I don't ever want to see Maka shake like that again...but if I'm going to have to protect her from _

_him...i need to know...i need to know what he did..."_ Soul thought as he gave Maka a serious look.

Maka was taken back by the look on Soul's face. "What?" Maka asked kind of worried of what Soul

has to say. "Maka...Geno was here...last night while you where asleep." Soul said and Maka's eyes

grew wide and ran over to Soul and looked at him. "O GOD HE DIDN'T HURT YOU DID HE!"

Maka was franticly looking at Soul to see if he looked hurt. Soul grabbed Maka's wrist's and looked at

her. "No he didn't hurt me." Maka's face turned to relief. "Thank god..." was all Maka managed to say

before Soul continued "Maka why are you so scared of him...i need to know...he said something about

it last night...i just have to know..." Soul said now looking down at the floor letting go of Maka's

wrist's. Maka looked at Soul and took his hand "alright...It's about time I told you..." Maka lead Soul

to the couch and he sat down next to her. "So..?" Soul said looking at Maka. "Geno and I knew each

other a long time ago...as you already knew but...before I had you as a partner Soul I had a different

one...his name was Kito...he was nice but we didn't get along as well as you and me do but anyway..."

Maka trailed of for a second and sighed a little. "Geno always wanted me as a partner I don't know why

but he did and he would do anything to get his way...that's just the way he is...but when my weapon

Kito and him fought...Geno...he...he turned himself into me as Kaito was about attack him and just

that split second Kito stopped and looked back at me and when he did that...Geno stabbed right threw

him..." Maka started to cry and Soul looked at her with disbelief. "You mean he killed your weapon

right in front of you...and even had the nerve to make himself look like you so your weapon would stop

attacking him!" Soul said as he watched Maka's nod a little. "Yes...and he said he would do the

same if I ever got a new weapon...so I tried so hard to not find another weapon but then...I met you in

that room playing the piano and before I knew it you where my weapon and I was your mister...and i'm

afraid...Geno will kill you...in cold blood just like what he did Kito...i don't want to see people I care

about die!" Maka looked down and broke down in sob's. Soul's face became angry but he grabbed

Maka and held her in a hug. "I will not die Maka...I swear I will beat Geno and I wont fall for that trick

he pulled. I swear to you." Soul said and Maka just nodded and cried on Soul's shoulder. "Please Soul I

beg you just be careful...I_...i love you_" Soul nodded at the first part but didn't hear what Maka said at the end. He didn't think much of it and just held Maka till she stopped crying.

~Ok guy's the next Chapter I hope I spelled everything alright this time. And now you know why Maka is scared of Geno...i hope it was a good enough reason for her to be scared of him :) but besides that I hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R! and I will have the next Chapter up as soon as possible.


	6. Where's Black Star?

"Kid...I'm so hot..." Liz said while they where going threw the desert. "Stop complaining, Patty seems

to be enjoying it." Kid points to patty who is building a sand castle. "...uhm...if she's building a sand

castle and where walking...how far away is she...?" Liz said looking back to patty. "Uhm Liz has a

good point." Tsubaki said to kid. "hmmm...PATTY!" Kid yelled to her and she looked up and waved.

"Patty get over here we have to get the other city!" Liz yelled to her sister. "COMING!" Patty yelled

cheerfully and started to run over to them...which took about 5 minutes...(Yes she was pretty far away

it just didn't seem like it to Patty.) "Here." Patty said still all happy. "Don't fall behind." Kid said a

little annoyed. "Okay!" Patty smiled and looked around. "where's the funny one?" Patty asked to the

group. "Funny one?" Liz said confused. "Yea blue haired boy." Patty said to her sis. "Tsubaki...where's

Black star?" Liz said annoyed. "uhm...to be honest I have no idea..." Tsubaki said looking down.

"Your his weapon he should never go off on his on. I feel bad for you. He's such a failure as a mister."

Liz said shacking her head. "He's not all that bad. I mean sure he can be a pain sometimes but he's

strong and cares about people and I know he's worried about Maka and Soul..." Tsubaki said looking up

to Liz giving her a weird look "what?" Tsubaki said looking at liz. "Tsubaki do you...Have a thing for

Black star?" Liz asked. "wah...!" Tsubaki turned red at the question. "n-NO...Maybe..." Tsubaki

looked down "yes..." Patty jumped up for joy "YAY!" Liz looked at Tsubaki and smiled. "good for

you." Liz said patting Tsubaki on the back. "I don't mean to be rude but we should be going. I'm sure

Black star went off ahead of us. You know how he can't keep still for long." Kid got out his death

board. "Liz, Patty" Kid held out both his hands. "right!" They both said and turned into there gun

forms. "Tsubaki will you be ok running?" Kid said as he looked behind to where Tsubaki was.

"Tsubaki?" Kid said wondering where she went. "What?" Tsubaki said with a smile standing right next

to him. "How did...o right. Ninja." Kid said and Tsubaki nodded. "Alright lets go." As kid took off and

Tsubaki followed close behind them.

~With Black star~

"Where are those guys?" Black star said. Looking at the south city just up ahead. "WELL I THE ALL

GREAT AND MITTY BLACK STAR WAIT'S FOR NO ONE! alright off to south city" Black star

said as he ran to the city.

(Short part for him but now you know where he is)

~With Maka and Soul~

After that night Soul was acting normal as could be but not Maka. She looked at Soul and turned red a

little. Soul didn't know what was up with her but thought it was just about last night when she told him

she cared about him. Little did he know he missed the most important part of the message last night.

"Soul..." Maka looked at Soul a little red to the face. "What's up?" Soul asked wondering why she was

red. "You...didn't give me answer from last night..." She said looking down. "An answer to what? I

thought it's pretty clear that-" Maka smiled at what he was about to say. "I care about you too." Soul

said looking at her giving her a smirk. Maka's smile turned to disappointment "Soul...what all did you

hear last night...?" Maka asked him. "That you dont want to lose me and for me to be careful. Why?"

Maka thought about it _"He must have not heard me tell him I love him last night...but that's good _

_right? He just thinks of me as a partner so I can act normal around him now." _Soul looked at her

confused. "Maka did I miss something last night? I mean I did hear you mumble something. But I

didn't think much of it." Soul said bluntly. "You didn't think it mattered!" Maka said angry. "Well kind

of but if it's such a big deal tell me now!" Soul said annoyed. Maka's face turned red and grabbed her

book "MAKA-CHOP!" And hit soul on the head. "just forget it Soul! If you don't think it's important

then maybe it isn't!" Maka yelled and felt a tear come down her face but she wiped it away quickly.

But Soul saw it "Why are you crying?" Soul said really confused. "JUST FORGET IT!" Maka yelled

as she ran off. Not knowing someone was watching them from the shadows. "I warned you not to let

her out of your site." He smirked and followed Maka...

O NO! What will happen to Maka know! I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out because that was the end of this chapter. Sorry it took me long. I kind of have exams coming up so I have to study for them. But I hope this chapter will keep you wondering! :D muahahahaha


	7. Maka Kidnapped?

Hey guys sorry this chapter took me so long. I haven't had a lo of time but here you are the next chapter and please R&R so I know you guys are still interested . but please enjoy :D

"stupid Soul! He can be such an ass sometimes!" Maka yelled under her breath and kept walking down

the street not knowing she was being followed. "Awww poor Maka are you alone?" A voice said and

Maka turned around quickly and saw Soul. "SOUL! WHAT THE HELL DON"T SCARE ME LIKE

THAT!" Maka yelled and soul gave an evil tooth smile that sent shivers down Maka's spine. "S-

Soul?" Maka became scared and quickly turned and ran away. But Soul caught up with her quick and

grabbed her wrist and pulled her back torwed him and covered her mouth. "What's wrong partner?"

Soul said with a smirk and grabbed a rage from his pocket that was covered in cloriform and quickly

switched hands and covered Maka's nose and mouth with the rage and knocked her out. "sweet dreams

princess" Soul said...till he turned into Geno. "that was to easy." As he picked up Maka and

disappeared.

~With Soul~

"Damn where did Maka go!" Soul said running threw the streets. _"why was she so upset...i don't get _

_it? What did I miss last night that was so important!"_ Soul thought as he kept looking till he saw a

familiar face. It was that old guy they both ran into when they first arrived in the town. "HEY!" Soul

shouted trying to get the guys attention. Which worked, the guy looked over at Soul and smiled "Hello

there. I didn't expect to see you again. How's your friend?" he asked and Soul looked down. "I kinda

wanted to know if you saw her...she kinda ran off." Soul said rubbing the back of his head. "as a matter

of fact yes I did but it was strange." the old guy paused for a second and Soul looked at him. "strange

how?" Soul asked a bit worried. "well she was unconscious in this guys arms and he walked that way."

The guy pointed to an abandoned house that people say is haunted. But I think it's just a story to scare

the local kids." The guy laughed but Soul became in ranged and ran off in the direction the guy

pointed. But he didn't notice the old guys strange smile as he ran off. _"GENO! I know it was you _

_who took Maka and this time since my mister is in danger I will not hold back! You will die! this I _

_swear!"_ Soul kept running and didn't pay attention and ran right into someone. "OW!" they both

yelled as they both fell over. "WHAT THE HELL!" The voice yelled and stopped and looked at Soul.

"Soul!" The voice yelled and Soul knew who's voice this was. "BlackStar?" Soul looked up at the

blue haired boy. "The one and only!" Blackstar said all mighty. "What's up?" Soul said looking at

Blackstar. "Nothing other then you going on a wild goose chase." Blackstar said and Soul looked at

him confused. "What are you talking about?" Soul asked with one eyebrow raised. "Well lets put it this

way...YOU WHERE FOOLED! ME THE ALL MIGHTY BLACKSTAR WOULD NEVER HAVE

BEEN FOOLED LIKE YOU!" Blackstar said laughing until soul had had enough and grabbed

blackstar by the shirt. "Explain now I have no times for game Blackstar!" Soul was happy to see

Blackstar but he remembered that Maka needs him. "Ok ok man chill..." Blackstar was worried why

Soul was so angry. "Chill...CHILL! MAKA WAS KIDDNAPED AND I HAVE TO FIND HER

BEFORE IT''S TO LATE!" Soul yelled and started to think how worried his partner will be when she

wakes up. Blackstars eyes grew wide but then turned angry and slapped Soul's hand away. "Then what

are we doing standing here! Lets go get Maka and teach this guy a lesson! No one messes with my

friends and gets away with it! Lets go Soul! I'll explain to you what I meant about being fooled on

the way!" Soul smirked and lead the way to where Maka was apparently.

~With the others~

Kid finally was the town in view. "We have arrived." Soul said and heard Liz speak from her gun form

"It's about time!" Liz was bored from just listening to Patty singing a song about rainbow's. Tsubaki

looked at the town and she sped up because she was worried about Blackstar, Maka, And Soul. Kid saw

that Tsubaki was worried and he sped up as well _"Those guys better be ok." _ Kid said as they made it

to the town. Tsubaki immediately went aound town asking people if they have seen Blackstar, Soul, or

Maka and to her luck a bystander saw two boys walk to what they call Haunted. "Kid I have a lead on

Soul and Blackstar but...Maka wasnt with them...do you think...she..." Tsubaki's face became a little

pale but kid put his hand on her shoulder. "If there going someplace together then i'm sure Maka is just

fine but they may need our help so lets go. And with that they took off toward the Haunted house.

O NO! WHAT ABOUT MAKA? What dose Geno have plained for her...and will geno live after takeing her or will he have an angry Soul to deal with... look for the next chapter to find out!


	8. Punishment

Hey guys sorry it took me so long...i kinda got into Transformers and was reading a lot of starscream story's. But hey im back and well yeah hope u enjoy this chapter.

~With Maka~

"ugh...what happened" Maka moves her wrist but notices she can't. Her eyes shoot open and all she

sees is blackness. It takes about a minute for her eyes to adjust and she looks to see she standing up but

her hands are handcuffed to the wall. "what the hell is going on!" Maka yelled to herself. Until she

thought about it. _"wait I ran into...soul? NO it wasnt soul...he would never nock me out and handcuff _

_me to a stupid wall...of a...wait where am I anyway?_ Maka looked around at the house covered in

cobwebs and dust. The place looked to be so old that the roof could cave in at any second. "Great so im

in a old run down house. Well that Marks off one question but the other is who did this?" Before Maka

could think she felt a hand grab her neck and slam her against the wall even more that the person was

chocking her. "allow me to answer that question for you." the voice sounded sinister but Maka knew

the voice as her eyes widened in fear. "G-Geno..." Maka gasped out and with that he let go of her

allowing her to breath again. "O good you got it right on the first try." Geno said now turning on a

single light that barly lit up the room she was in. "Why can't you just leave me alone Geno! I WILL

NEVER MAKE YOU MY PARTNER!" Maka yelled but was silenced by a sharp pain on her cheek.

Geno turned his hand into Soul's scyth form and sliced Maka's cheek open. Not much put enough for it

to bleed and sting. "Don't ever raise your voice to me Maka." Geno snarled at her turning his hand back

to normal and then smirked at her making a shiver go down Maka's spine. "You know your "partner"

will be here soon. Maybe I should make u look persentible for him and see just how far I can break

him." and with that Geno turned his hand back to a scyth and raised it up to Maka. Maka's eyes grew

wide and turned her head and quickly shut her eyes as she screamed in pain.

~With Soul and Blackstar~

"So wait your telling me this guy killed Maka's last partner and now he's hunting her down and wants

to make you and Maka suffer!" Blackstar yelled in furry. Soul nodded his head. "yeah and by what

you told me about him tricking us into coming here...he got just what he wanted but this time...i think

he will do something much worse...he wont take the chance with her running off and killing me off."

Blackstar looked at Soul and saw the worry and murder in his eyes. "You think he'll hurt Maka?"

Blackstar finally asked. Worried about the answer but he wanted to know if his friend was in as much

danger as he thought. Soul paused at this question but looked at blackstar seriously. "There's not a

dought in my mind" and with that blackstar picked up the pace and Soul did also. It took them awhile

to get there and when they came to the door Soul opened it slowly and Blackstar saw something or

someone laying on the ground. "MAKA!" Blackstar yelled as he hit soul on the shoulder and pointed to

her passed out on the floor. Soul ran over to her but stopped half way. Maka moved a little and looked

up to see Soul. "soul? Is that you?" Maka smiled at him. Soul checked her over he saw one scrape on

her cheek but that was it. He sighed in relief and bent down and hugged her. Blackstar kept watch for

this Geno guy while Soul was with Maka. "Maka why did you run off like that?" Soul asked her. "I

don't know I guess I was just mad over nothing important." Maka said and with that Soul pushed her

off him and stood up angry. Blackstar ran up next to him. "Dude why did you do that?" confused he

looked at Maka. "This ISNT Maka!" Soul yelled with more anger then ever. Blackstar gave him a

weird look "What are you talking about! She's right there in front of you. The all mighty Blackstar

knows his friends better then anyone." Soul turned his arm to a scyth and pointed it at Maka. "The jig is

up Geno, WHERES MAKA!" Soul sounded like he was ready to cut sombody limb from limb.

Maka smiled evilly "Very good Soul you are a lot smarter then her last partner." Maka turned into

Geno and Blackstar was dumb founded. "How did you know!" Blackstar asked looking to his best

bud. "Easy Maka was upset because I didnt hear her say something to me and I told her it didnt matter.

She would never say to forget it without giving me a Maka-chop first." Soul said showing is teeth in

anger. "now where is she Geno! No more games!" Soul yelled and Blackstar also glared at the boy Soul

was yelling at. Geno smirked " right over there." Geno poited to a door and Blackstar walked over to it

and opened it slowly it took him about 5 seconds before "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO

HER!" Blackstar now had bloody murder in his voice. Soul ran over and looked at what Blackstar

was looking at and his eyes grew wide. Maka was still handcuffed against the wall but her cloths where

torn and her arms and legs...put it short she was covered in scrapes from head to toe. There was blood

dripping off of her arms and she was unconscious. The biggest wound that got Souls attention was thet

stab wound on her shoulder that was bleeding worse then anything. Souls hair was covering his eyes as

he looked down. "Blackstar?" Blackstar looked at Soul. "Yeah?" Soul tuned around still hidding his

face with his hair. "Get Maka off that wall and tended to her wounds till Tsubaki gets here please."

Blackstar looked at his buddy and ben down to see his face and became a little scared but nodded "sure

thing. You can count on me!" and with that Blackstar ran over to Maka. Soul walked over to Geno. "O

whats this? To scared to look me in the face?" Geno teased Soul till he got a punch that sent Geno

flying into the wall across the room leaving a hole. Geno wiped blood of his mouth. "wow someone's

angry." Geno smiled but it soon faded when he saw Souls face. His eyes where filled with coldness that

would make your body to go numb with fear. His blood red eyes looked at Geno and with a very cold

chuckle Soul said...

"I hope your prepared to _die."_

hehe hope I got the emotion across on this one. It took me awhile to figure out how to describe the pain and suffering there all feeling and how Geno think's making Soul made was maybe not one of his best idea's. Hope u liked it please R&R and tell me what you thought of it :) Thank you


	9. Love in the End

Ok guys its finally here the LAST chapter of my soul eater story. Thank you so much for reading and your reviews :) so here you go!

"H-HA! Y-YOU KI-LL M-ME?" Geno said in a shaky voice. Soul looked at him and turned his arm to

its siyth form. "Yes, _Geno_" Soul said with coldness in his voice. Soul ran at Geno to strick but Geno

quickly moved out of the way and turned his arm to a siyth as well. Geno jumped in the air and brought

his arm down fast to try and cut Soul in two. But Soul smirked and deflected his attack which left Geno

wide open for an attack and soul took it. His blade going right threw Geno's gut. "But how...could

you be this strong..." Geno gasped out as soul tugged his weapon out of Geno. "Because Geno, Im

just cooler then you." And with that Geno fell to the ground soaking the floor in blood. And then Kid

and Tsubaki ran into the building just in time to see Geno on the ground. "And to think we came all this

way to help you" Kid said with a relieved smirk on his face. "Wheres Black Star and Maka!" Tsubaki

yelled out to Soul. Souls face went pale and ran over to the door where Black Star was taking care of

Maka. "BLACK STAR!" Soul yelled for him as he ran threw the door to see Maka still passed out but

breathing. Kid and Tsubaki ran threw the door and looked at Maka. Tsubaki covered her mouth in

shock and Kid had a pissed off look on his face. "Tsubaki can you help Black Star with Maka?" Soul

asked looking down as he walked out of the room. "Yes." was all the black haired ninja said as she

went over to Maka. Kid followed Soul out the room to see him punch the wall leaving a hole. "Damn

it! if I had only gotten here sooner she wouldnt have been this hurt!" Soul cursed to himeslf as Kid

walked up behimd him placing his hand on his shoulder. "You didnt kno this would happen Soul, dont

blame yourself I'm sure Maka wouldnt want you too." Kid said as Soul calmed down a little with his

hair still covering his face and just a small tear falling from souls face. "I know Kid but I cant but think

I should have done something...different..." Soul said now looking at his friend. Kid sighed and

leaned up against the wall. "Soul why do you care so much about Maka?" Kid asked looking at him.

Soul was taken back by this but answered "Because she's my partner." Kid raised an eyebrow "is that

the only reason?" Soul thought it over for a bit about all that happened on this trip and what Maka had

said to him that one night, that he had missed, and then it hit him on what she was trying to say...and

he...he knew he felt the same... "Maybe...i.." Soul trailed off catching Kids interest. "Maybe you

what?" Kid asked with a slight smirk on his face. Soul looked up at his friend and gave him a small

sincere smile. "I believe I love her." Soul said and got a pat on the back from Kid took you long enough

to figure that out." Kid said teasing till he gasped. Soul looked at him with concern and then to what he

was looking at. "O crap..." Soul said annoyed. "How can this be! THIS HOUSE HAS NO SYMETRY

AT ALL!" Kid yelled and Soul plugged his ears. "KID SHUT UP!" Liz yelled from her gun form.

"God your so annoying!" Liz said with a sigh till her little sister said something. "But God is a good

guy isnt he?" Patty said and Liz just sweat dropped and shook her head. Soul laughed a little but went

back to the room to where Maka was and saw she was awake and had her wound's bandaged. She

smiled up at Soul and he ran over and gave her hug. "S-Soul?" Maka said surprised by the embrace. "I

thought I lost you!" Soul said and Maka couldnt help but giggle. "Soul that was such an uncool line."

Maka teased. "Shut up..." Soul said still hugging his partner. "O and I figured out what you said to me

that nigh." Soul whispered into Maka's ear. Maka's face went beat red. "Y-y-you do?" Maka said still

shocked. Soul gave her a toothy smile saying yes. Maka pouted and got out of souls hug and turned

around. "You going to make fun of me know?" Maka said looking down with her face still red. Soul

smiled and put his arms around Makas waist gently and put his chin on her shoulder "why would I do

that when I feel the same way." Soul said to her softly so the others didnt hear. Like for example Black

Star. Maka tuned to face him and smiled "really?" she beamed and Soul nodded. Maka threw her arms

around Souls neck and kissed him. Everyone but Patty was shocked by the sudden reaction. Everyone

was asking what was going on and Black Star was throwing a fit. Soul broke the kiss for a secound and

looked at Black Star. "Come on dude everyone knows you love Tsubaki. But to _scared_ to say it to her."

Soul teased him. Black Stars face went red and so did Tsubakis. "Me the all might Black Star

SCARED! HA! Yeah right!" Black star turned to Tsubaki and told her to bend down and she did.

"What is it Bla-" She was cut off with a pair of lips on hers that belonged to Black star. Soul laughed

and went back to kissing **his** Maka. And at that time nothing in world felt so right.

~fin~

Well there you guys go :D I hope it was a good ending ^_^ I am working on another story but for Black Butler :) with Sebastian and my own character in it ^^;; hope you all will read it when I have it up till then I bid you all farewell.


End file.
